Serendipity
by Ichibayashi Gal
Summary: SPOILERS! Final Fantasy XIII-2 Sazh's DLC: Heads or Tails SPOILERS! There he was. The man who had taken care of me through all this time. Upon being washed by time, Etro has granted my wish. I am.. finally able to express my gratitude to what he has done for me... but.. what is this feeling welling up within me? Sazh, what is it that I feel towards you? ChocolinaxSazh
1. Serendipity

Hello everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction. This story is also the first Chocolina x Sazh. THE FIRST. If anyone happens to notice any mistakes I'd be glad to know. Reviews and critiques are allowed and I encourage you to try and say at least something. Anons can review as well. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

This takes place in Sazh's DLC: Heads or Tails in Final Fantasy XIII-2. This is a SPOILER Alert for anyone who hasn't already seen it so if you haven't please... um.. don't blame me for not telling you. Cause I just did. And yeah. Uhm, I'm going to try and keep Sazh IC (in character) although this is from Chocolina's POV at the time so until I finish chapter 2 you should at least see Sazh's side to the story. I think that I'm going to make it a T rated story for now... Anyways, please get on to reading. :3

* * *

When I saw him, I felt so... so happy. So fulfilled. So.. alive. I could feel the fluttering, ductile sensation in my stomach ascend up again when I had saw that fern green coat, heard that familiar voice, and saw the soft heap of jet black hair. It was him, it _was_ Sazh. The thought of meeting him here, it was, well I was overjoyed. I didn't really _expect_ to see him here particularly, in Serendipity.. Hehe, what a serendipity. This place was the boundary between Life and Death. A place where you can spend eternal paradise, in the "present".. forever.

What could he be doing in a place like this? Although, only Lady Luck choses the people who may go in. Not like I had to worry about that... I.. I wouldn't need to worry about her getting me in... I.. would just, appear there. I am a...a..paradox.. afterall.

I knew that, he probably wouldn't recognize me. Not after I'd been a bundle of happy, chirpiness in a chocobo. Here, I am now, a full beautiful human being, well, I'm not actually human, but you get the point. I don't even look like a chocobo anymore.. aw... I was so cute. This body that I was given from the goddess, Etro, I had no problem with it. I was finally able to help out in some way.

Even if it didn't exactly help_ him_, I was glad that I could do something to help at all. As he strode over to me, I felt a sudden rush of nostalgia run through my body.

* * *

"Hey, hey. Don't get too excited now. The chocobos aren't used to us you know."

A rough chuckle sounded above our little makeshift nest. It was a deep and I could only hear it from afar. I could feel the sort of presence in the atmosphere from whatever the sound came from. Tiredly, I began opening my sleepy eyes. I had taken a nap in the small nest with the other chocobos earlier in the resting stall, but what were those noises? Everyone was chirping and hollering, were there people, here?

"I know daddy. They're all waking up though." I became erect on little legs without hesitation upon hearing the soft tone of a child. When I peeped up from my closed eyes, I was met with four huge brown eyes, two faces and two heaps of black nests (hair). I could see that one of the nests on the little boy's head was small, but it looked comfortable. The other one on the man's was big and puffy in a way. I cocked my head to the side in thought as I looked at the young boy's smiling face. He must be a nice person.

"Dajh, look at that one. It's lookin' like it likes ya'. Heheh, Rise and shine little chocobo!"

The one face that had the bigger nest of hair said nudging ever so carefully at my cheek with his finger. I cooed at the feel and rubbed my head on his finger. That man is so kind... I glanced around at the other chirping chocobos I knew. All of us knew that because the people were here meant one of us would leave with the man and the boy. "Kweh! (Hey!)" I said, hopping over to the both of them in the large uncovered cage we were all in.

It wasn't very hard to approrach them, and they found our presence very delightful. The man or the boy would occasionally say, "Look Dajh." or "Daddy, see that one over there!"

I knew that they wouldn't mind if I had taken a little courage and flew into their arms now would they? The man then spread open his hands in an inviting gesture for me to hop in.

I had found myself fluttering into the large open hands infront of me. "I think that one likes you Daddy!" The boy with the smaller hair had said, tugging on the fern coat arm of the man. His rough leather gloves tickled the bottom of my feet. Without a seconds notice I gazed upwards at the face of the man whose hands I was in. I got to get a better look at him this man had gentle deep marble brown eyes and smiled as I cooed at his meek expression. His skin was a light brown bark color as well. Then there was the nest-like hair ( I liked to refer to it as a nest at the time) he has on his head. It looked so tempting to fly into.

"Kweh, kweh kweh kweh! Kweh Kweh kweh, kweh, kwehh! (I like your hair! It looks very soft!)" The man and the little boy looked at one another and began laughing. Maybe, I made them happy! That's good. I began flapping my little wings in anticipation and flew into the smaller nest of hair on the boy's head. Wow! It's so soft! The boy named "Dajh" lifted his hands on top of his head, which I felt.

He was smiling and amused by the small action. "I think this one likes _you_ Dajh. What do you think? Like her'?" The man chided, a graceful smile crept on his face as he patted Dajh's shoulders. "Can we have her Daddy? "

Upon those words, I popped myself out of this, Dajh's hair and flew in front of the man's face. I liked the boy and the man. They were nice. The boy said he liked me, so that means I can stay with them! "Kweh! Kweh!" I chirped excitedly into the man's face, as well as frilling my feathers outwards in excitement. "Chocobo says yes, too. Please Daddy?" The boy pleads with softening eyes, and a cheerful demeanor.

The man turns his gaze to the boy and looks me in the eyes with a cocked head. "Heh, This one.. I like this one. You take care of it, just like it's one of the most precious things you have.. Kay'? Now, come on Chocobo."

With that he gave Dajh's head a pat. "Yeah! Thanks so much dad!" The boy said, hugging the man. "Kwehh!" I squealed with a twirl, then plunged into the man's hair. "Hey, now careful with the fro'. " Maybe I would like this man.

* * *

"I've missed you oh so much! You and your hairdo haven't changed a single bit!" I declare with a wide cheshire smile plastered on my face as he stopped in front of me. He truly did look the same way that I always seen him. Same outfit, the beard and mustache. Everything, well, maybe not his age.. Although, seeing him like this, in this body, it was an entire different pespective. He looked.. good to me in a way.

"Uh.. do I know you, miss?" He replied, scratching the huge afro on his head. The confused look on his nonchalant face made me giggle a little. He couldn't have forgotten me now. I mean, even if I may be a beautiful woman, how can you not notice the own chocobo that you raised in front of you? Hmm...That.. came out strange.

"You haven't forgotten me have you? Ooh, I bet you're just trying to ruffle my feathers!"

Hmm..if that's how he wanted to play then sure. Takes two to tango now doesn't it? I smiled at the thought. "Anywho, let _moi_ tell you how we know each other. Ready for this?" I was delighted by the thought of telling him, that his chocobo, has become Chocolina, the time-traveling merchant. "You know, I don't think I have time for all of this right now-"

I aruptly cut him off saying; "People know me as the choco-mazing Chocolina! I'm the most chocoriffic time-traveling trader in the whole wide world. Have you really forgotten who I am? Hmph." He certainly would know me as a shop merchant maybe. I'm a prominent figure to these people. I mean, everyone knew me. Well, at least the people who have went to my shop. Like that girl and boy, Serah and Noel if I remember correctly. They know me. And Serah's been with Sazh before so he should know me... No, I have to be strong. Feelings like that can wait.

"Well, you." I began to explain while spreading out my feathers in emphasis, "are at the intersection where events from the past lead into events from the future! To put it simply, I need your help and you can't say no."

He began uncertainly scratching his afro again, that old nervous habit of his. Well it was good enough that he is at least listening to me. "So what do you say? Huh? Pleeease?" I state placing my feathered hands together on my hips. He wouldn't decline if all he had to do is just round up all of those little chocobos? Now would he? Those little things keep running away from me.. Maybe I should tie them up somewhere while I do my business.

"Hmm, in that case, how about _'no' _?" He clamors, eyebrows scrunched in an irritated expression. I honestly _hated_ when he did that. I could feel the tension slowly rising in the atmosphere. His angry expression was just..Ugh. You know what, I would not be taking that as an answer! "What? You'll help me out? Ooh, you're so sweet." I chide, nonchlantly letting a sly grin spread across my face. "Like a big ol' rotten tomato." He begun shifting his weight onto his other leg, clearly irritated.

"You might wanna' get that palate checked out." Sazh griped, under his breath letting out a grunt of sarcasm afterwards. I could almost taste his insult from those words on my tounge.

"Something horrible has happened! I've decided to call it, 'A Horribly Unfortunte Event; The Case of The Missing Chocobo Chicks.' It's your duty to search the entire casino. Bring all those wayward little chickies back safely. Chase them, negotiate with them, soothe them, win them over, do whatever it takes! Bribe them if you have to!" I exclaimed happily, fluffing my feathered hands outwards in anticipation like always.

"So you want me to find the chocobo chicks and return them to safety. Why you take so long to get to the point?" I chuckled out a little, pleased that this tenseness melted away and that he found humor in at least something. That's much better.

I nodded at his realization of my intention. "So, how do you respond? _'Of course my princess'_? Or _'As you wish'_? " I knew that he wouldn't refuse. It wasn't like him to not.

"I think I'll go with _'Ugh, If I really have to.' _I have a soft spot for kids, " His voice lowered to a soft murmur as he spoke and I felt a surge of warmth flow through my body. It was that same feeling I had felt when I saw him. It enveloped my entire stomach, enlightening a fluttering sensation. It heat me up from head to toe. He was always so kind and loving like this... It made me feel... weird. Although the feeling was uncanny, I couldn't say that I didn't like it. It was soothing and caused my heart to beat in a way, it never had before.

"And my son's missing, so I know how you feel." I could tell by the serious expression he had as he glanced down at the ground that he was worried. This was Dajh that was in danger. His son. Of course, he would be concerned. Not that I wasn't either. The boy was very kind to me when we had had an actually proper greeting. Sazh had bought me for his son. Afterall, the both of us as well as everyone had gone on a whole adventure for him and Serah. I hope that he's okay and that Sazh can find him.

"You're still as kind as I remember." I smile gracefully, remembering all of those times we had spent together. That fluttering feeling, now, I had already knew that it was because of Sazh, but _why_, was the question though. "Huh?"

He said, looking up at me like I'd exclaimed 'Adamantoises can fly!'. I immediately flushed up for a second, before regaining my natural composture." Er- Okey Dokey do! Ready, set, search!" Sazh gave his afro a pat of reassurance as he squinted his eyes and gazed deep within my own azure ones. What was he looking for? None the less, why? As I felt my face flush up with embarrassment my confidence and pride caused me to couldn't help but say, "What? Like what you see?" Seductively.

"Eh-uh-No. No. nonono. Uh, I mean, ah, I'm out." With that stated he began walking backwards towards the entrance of the gazebo, before turning around and heading out towards where he came.

Flush! Without realizing it the strength in my legs falter and I numbly hit the ground. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. The overwhelming feeling in my stomach had made me feel almost light-headed. What is it? Why was this feeling so overtaking, so strong, and yet so pleasant, calming, and eerie? What is this feeling at all?

I cover my face with my feathers, while a smile of reassurance tugs on my lips. "Now, this isn't Chocolina-like at all. I just have to think this over... If it is because of ..Sazh... then there must be some explaination as to.. why..." I place both of my feathered hands over my face, sighing a big, heart-heaving warm sigh. The thick cavorting atmosphere around me becomes soft, in a way. I thoughtfully avert my gaze back on the pathway he had taken.


	2. Possibility

Hey Everyone! First of all, I'm_ SOOOO_ Sorry for the 3-4 month delay. I was just so caught up and forgot about the story for a second. Not that I was going to abandon it but the thought of finishing this chapter didn't come to mind. Anyways though I finished and will hopefully be starting the next chapter soon. :3 Somethin'g quick to say as well, I'm not sure about how this chapter went... I will probably change somethings up a little later on. Remember to leave your reviews and opinions! (=w=)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Well, that's all of them then." I glance at all the little chocobos, red, yellow, blue, purple, and that little green guy all flapping in the air clustered in their own group. Those' chocobos could come in almost every single color that you could imagine, as they weren't always the same. With that job done I pulled off one of those small smiles of relief and satisfaction. I mean, after memorizing with that purple chocobo, chasing and all that hard work for a few chocobos, who wouldn't break a sweat? "Ahh..." I stretch my arms over high in the air. My muscles pull and suddenly tense up at the movement. On the other hand my back.. whoo.. my back was killing me. That strain in my spine was just... aching. "Ugh... I'm getting too old for this." My shoulders unconsciously slump forward causing the tenseness in my arms to relieve themselves, but the force on my upper back to envelop in my lower mid-section back thus drawing out a low dragged out , "Ughhh!..." from deep in my throat.

Truth be told, even I wished for a break once in a while, even when I say that I should keep going.

* * *

I glance around the area, observing a crowd of random people, smiling and all rambling on with their lives. "I hit the jackpot the other day and, _Bam_! _Cold _hard money baby!" One man exclaimed causing many ogling eyes to wander over the cash in his hand. "Wow, whatdja' have to do to get the bartender to give you that? Hahaaha!" One woman sarcastically stated, enjoying a high five from some of the other females of the crowd. "Well, if you'd excuse me ma'am this is money that I earned with hard work, labor and** _luck_**. " The emphasis on the word luck caused the woman to click her tongue smiling in disbelief. "As if I don't know." She sarcastically noted turning her head to the side. "Ifya' think that I didn't earn by myself then ask the people who were actually there if you would." The man said gesturing to the pair of men behind him who nodded in agreement. "I was there too, and to say specifically you did win something, but after you cried your poor heart after getting only the 5th place prize," The man's face began to rise up with a burning anger. "somebody had to go all sympathetic and you traded prizes with the 1st place winner." Murmurs spurred in the background and many people "Oooh'd" the man for his embarrassment.

I don't even know how they manage to stay this enthusiastic when their lives could be on the line. " Don't' get'em at all." I sigh heavily Averting my eyes from the joyful, cavorting scene just out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a vast garden like meadow, and a warm inviting bench in the middle of it. Not that there weren't other benches in surrounding the place, conspicuously there. It was on the left of the main pathway towards the center of this "town", in between two tall buildings which lead to the entrance another building flashing with neon lights and such. Mhmm, how I would like to be there right now. I shake out my arms and use my fingers for a loud powerhouse whistle, grabbing the chocobos attention. "Hey, everybody, we're heading over, there now. " I gesture to the area, watching those little guys flutter about from their current spot. That bench sure did look comfortable and sturdy. Just what I need to be relaxed, calm and take a rest. I soberly but, numbly walk onto the marbled pathway separating from the main cement pathway, leading to the fertile area. Noises of cheering and festives from afar still roared on evidently although all that was on my mind was getting to that seat. It was getting closer to my reach, not that I was rushing towards it, but it was just few more steps away..

"Oh.. yeah!.." I flopped down onto the bench with a 'omph' and lifted my legs up onto the other end, lying down fully. I could feel that strain in my arms and back just fade although it was still there. Just, now to a more sustainable level. "Yeah... that's what I'm talking about." I murmur softly, closing my eyes for a second. This, was nice I had to say. The chocobos were enjoying their little time by a fountain not to far from where I was. It was a big fountain structure that was mighty tall and had a little sitting area on the inside of it. Makes' it seem as if one was actually in a capsule of water. It arched up into the air maybe 10, 15 feet? There was a rounded entrance like structure made of a grey blue crystal in the front so someone could easily squeeze inside of there if they tried. The water went over the entrance so that no one could have got wet while going inside. Many engraved words that I didn't even understand circled the bottom of the paved cement, as it seemed that you could write something there or people have made engravings of some sort. At the top was a bowl shaped design with many crystal designs and patterns, as if wisps of the water had crystallized while spewing outwards. Shaping ruse waves in an asymmetrical flow. The water sprouted out from a hole at the top, cascading down in a circular shape, then flowed into a huge pond like area just in front of it. Although blurred by the waves, I could see the chocobos happily playing inside of the sphere, no doubt that they wouldn't be. They were so fragile, so pure, tiny and innocent.

I twist my body to face upwards towards the sky. It had an eerie feel to it, as it was a hazy swirls and shades of violet, red and purple.. Huge fluffed up clouds lingered all over, without movement and untouched, like puffs of frozen smoke. It was as if this was a jar of humid air. Besides this atmosphere, of happiness, time seemed to be trapped in what was a moment for life one could say. Everyone could have everything they wanted. Endless nights of desires, amusement, life. But, here I am. I can now have _everything_, but the one thing that nothing can replace-

_'Your son.' _

That cold menacing voice averred with a monotone sound. I clasp my hands over my head with a angry groan. _That_, was the last thing I wanted to hear. Memories flooded my mind, Seeing Dajh turn to crystal before my eyes. The _'me'_ sitting on the throne. I felt all my guilt and pain for Dajh turning into a l'Cie rushing back. Finding out that Vanille was a Pulse l'Cie. Seeing that _man_ claim my fears, the truth that I hid from. _'Why are you sitting here resting? Your son could be out there in danger. Risking his life for all you know it. Yet your so blind and heartless that you don't even have the mindset to try and save him. You think that you could sit in the leisure time. There is no leisure time.' _Those were lies, I was looking for Dajh. I'm doing all that I can for my boy. I haven't abandoned him, I would never..."That's a lie.. All of what your saying are lies."

That deep conscience of mine, my guilty conscious that I swore never to hear again. It was true. What he was saying was true. I, I lost Dajh once because of my failure to look after him. Thus, he ending up becoming a Cocoon l'Cie and turned to crystal. It wasn't something that I had expected because of my lack of duty as a father. Thus my recklessness made me turn into a l'Cie in the twist of fate. I saved him in the end and thought everything was fine. I was damn sure, that I'd never let anything else separate us after that. I swore on my life. And I can only look where I am now in shame. _' You don't know anything about others feelings do you? Only worrying about yourself and your problems... For all you know Dajh could be on the verge of tears, waiting for you to come to him. And to say that your a father to lose your son in a life and death situation.. I could almost pity you right now.' _

The world around me went silent for a second. This was a place where things were only _possible_.

Maybe it was possible that Dajh didn't survive in, whatever happened back there with the ship then again there is the possibility that he_ is _alive as well. _' You're finally coming to reality now hm?' _He asks, menacing and it scares myself actually. I've always been scared that something like this would happen again. Dajh, he's _my_ only son and I'm the only one there who can guide him, protect him, to be there for him. What can I do now, but softly savor the fact that his warmth was once in my hands, safe and in one piece. I could feel my heart constrict and pound hard against my chest. That numbness crystallizing my fingers with a sharp coldness enveloped slowly, but surely. I lift my hands and cover my face, holding back a long, excruciating groan of anger, sadness confusion, try and name them all if you will.

"Hey, mister ,you lose a game or something?" More like lose the one I dedicated my life to. I mentally retort. The voice that spoke was cool and deep although it seemed as if he meant no harm. "Hey, the name's Leonardo. Although, call me Leon instead." I droop away my hands and slothfully to take a full look at the man. He looked 5, maybe 6, feet tall and wore a black tuxedo. His well kept beard was short, although not stubby and the hair that stood out of the hat on his head were a little _fluffed _you could say. His hand was on his onyx colored hat which he tilted down as a greeting, giving a cheeky smile in exchange. Not' like me to ignore someone, so I managed to reply with my name. "Yeah, my name is Sazh." He held out his hand for a handshake. I hesitated but complied, reaching out and gripping the his own rough grip.

"Tell me won't you what's got you like this ehh?" This man, Leon said tipping his hat once again with a cheeky grin. By the looks of it this guy wasn't one to play although he did give off a strange feeling. Which made my uneasiness to surface even more. Although strange enough I actually found it easier to talk about Dajh. " It's my son, I -can't find him." There was so much more to say although I could bring myself to say it. "Oh. I see." His voice had changed in a second, to a serious dead straight baritone. Leon jauntily dove in his front breast pocket and pulled out a tiny wooden (perhaps) stick pulling it into his mouth with one take. "Mind if I take a seat?" I had to say the guy looked like a good guy. As I was far from the age he appeared to be he still seemed experienced in his own way. He must've' been raised well. I grimace at the reminder that I myself am a father, feeling that ' I'm at fault' feel. "No, it's fine." I claim sitting up straight and moving my legs to the pavement giving him a seat. That ache in my mid back seemingly had disappeared long time ago. Leon sat down hastily. He took a few moments to bite down on the seemingly toothpick, closing his eyes as he did so. The pained expression on his face made it seem almost as if he were re-living something. That smile of his disappeared, immediately replaced with a dead straight frown.

I crossed my arms, not out of impatience, waiting for his moment to end. Pain is something that no one wants to experience. "Heh.. I'm in a situation as well. It's like yours in a way. My sister and I. Before ending up in this place there had been an argument between the both of us. Backtracking on it now, our family wasn't the best and so I could say that Dad took me and her leaving my other two little sibs' with mom. Being the oldest I was given responsibility from the guy to take care of her." He paused for a second, breaking the small toothpick. The small action caused my senses to jump into life for a second although I sat poised, waiting for him to continue. " Yeah, so back on what happened, after the argument it seemed as though she had a little too much pressure on her. Thus she had an anxiety attack. That came as a real shock. Afterwards as we had not paid attention to the news it seemed that there would be a little storm of some sort passing through where we were. The storm came. Our house was flooded. I managed to get all of us out of the house and to safety, but the place where we were came crashing down. Thus leading to now." He looked at me for a second and in the moment I caught the sight of miserableness in his hazel colored eyes.

' It was all in a second that I had reached for Dajh's hand only to be encased in a flash of light.' I groan inwardly, disturbingly recalling the memory. " I'm not able to find her here for now at least. The casino man said that this place is the, ' land of possibilities '." The conspicuous grin on his face was all that was needed to show the disbelief in his words. I reckoned it for a bit in the beginning myself, but I've been through enough to have a grip on whats' the truth and whats' false. "So, perhaps she_ is _dead." The definite straightforwardness in his voice caused me to shift in ignorance. How could he state it so plainly like that? How could you not care for your own sister? "Although, there is the possibility that she is also alive and is waiting somewhere for me... I... have to get through here to get to her. I know, that the word possibility isn't something that many people want to hear and that I, may be doing this for nothing. But in the end, _if _I'm at least able to see her one last time, and know that she's safe. I'm sure that my role as her brother will be complete."

I focus on Leon's excruciating expression, watching his fists bound shut cautiously he crosses his arms , staring intently into the sky. The benign side of the guy had got me alright. Some assuagen' would probably lessen the tense atmosphere... "Son-" "Well, then. I've got somewhere to be in a bit. Might've' thought that it would been weird for a bit if I told you all that, but if it was for the better than I don't regret anything." Leon stood up, swiftly yet sedately, flattening the wrinkled the hems of his sharp tux, and briefly clearing his throat. "Nice talkin' to you Mr. Sazh. And, I'm positive that your son is waiting. Don't blame yourself for his disappearance. Remember that purposes are not always bad or good. Whether they are depends on what you make of it." With a formal bow, Leon nodded and simply strode away.

I gaze at my right hand, barely feeling the small warmth that was once there."What I make of it..."


End file.
